Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 6
'Transcript' *Notes: Yeah, Tempo, That's My Favorite Part, Gotta Have Some Tempo, I Love Tempo. *Steve: Yeah, Let's Pick a Tempo for Our Song. *(Piano Notes Tuning) *Steve: No, That's Too Slow. *Notes: Oh, Almost, Almost. *(Piano Notes Playing) *Steve: Ha!, Cool!, I Like That One. *Notes: You're a Natural. *Steve: Beep Bop Bay, a Beep Bop Bay. *Note: Nice Job! *Steve: So, We Picked Our Notes, We Have a Rhythm, Now We Have a Tempo, Let's Sing Our Song, Ready?, Ahem, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, Beep Bop Bay, I Like It, I Really Do..., But--But Maybe It Needs a Little Something Else, Exuse Me, Mr. Clef, We Still Feel Like Our Song Needs a Little Something. *G-Clef: It Surely Does, Steve. *Steve: Well, We Picked Our Notes, We Decided On a Rhythm, and We Chose a Tempo. *G-Clef: Yes, But You Still Need One More Thing. *(Piano Plays) *G-Clef: Now You've Got the Pieces, But They Don't Make a Whole, In Order to Make Music, You Have Got to Give It Soul! *Steve: Soul? *G-Clef: Yeah, Reach Down Deep Inside You, and Pull Up Somethin' Real, and That's What Makes You Special, Something You Can Feel, You Hear Me? *Steve: Oh, Yeah! *G-Clef: All Right! *(Piano Ends) *G-Clef: Try That, Steve, Reach Down Deep Inside, and Give Your Song Some Heart and Soul. *Steve: Uh..., Well, If This is Gonna Be Our Song, Then You Need to Add Your Heart and Soul, Too, You Ready?, Ok, Repeat After Me, Ok, Ahem, Hey Hey. *Child: Hey Hey! *Steve: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Child: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Steve: Beep Bop Bay. *Children: Beep Bop Bay. *Steve: Hey Hey. *Children: Hey Hey. *Steve: We Did It, We Made Up Our Song. *G-Clef: I Knew You Could Do It. *Steve: Well, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But, When You Sing... *G-Clef: Sing! *Steve: Sing! *G-Clef: There It Is, Music Makes Me Move, Makes Me Happy, Got the Groove, When You Hear It, If You Feel It, The Music is In You, Get the Spirit. *Steve: Hey Hey. *G-Clef: Hey Hey. *Steve: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *G-Clef: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Steve: Beep Bop Bay. *G-Clef: Beep Bop Bay. *Steve: Hey Hey. *G-Clef: Hey Hey, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Steve: Sing! *G-Clef: Sing, There It Is, Wow! *(Music Jazz) *G-Clef: More Than the Notes, You've Got to Give Something from Inside You. *Steve: Something from Inside You. *G-Clef: More Than the Words, That Spirit and Soul, Make It Yours, Here it Comes. *(Music) *G-Clef: Now Y'all Listen to Me, Music Makes You Move, Makes Me Happy, Got the Groove, When You Hear It, If You Feel It, The Music is In You, Got the Spirit. *Steve: Hey Hey. *G-Clef: Hey Hey. *Steve: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *G-Clef: Shoo-Ba-De-Ay. *Steve: Beep Bop Bay. *G-Clef: Beep Bop Bay. *Steve: Hey Hey. *G-Clef: Hey Hey, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Steve: Sing! *G-Clef: Sing, There It Is! *(Music Plays) *G-Clef: You Know What?, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Steve: Sing! *G-Clef: Sing!, There It Is! *(Music Plays) *G-Clef: Oh, I Like It Myself, Look Here, I Can't Say Where It Comes From, But When You Sing... *Steve: Sing! *G-Clef: Sing!, There It Is! *Steve: Bye, G-Clef! *G-Clef: Bye, Steve! *Steve: Thanks! *Blue: (Barks) *(Jazzing Skidoo) *Steve: Hey, We Made Up Our Song, I Feel A Lot Better! *Dora: Steve! *Diego: You're Back! *Tyrone: We Missed You! *Steve: I Missed You Guys Too, I Made Up Our Song! *Linny: You Did? *Kai-Lan: Wow! *Wubbzy: Wow, Steve! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Right, Blue, Let's Check This Off Our List, We Made Up Our Song, *All: Check! *Sportacus: We Still Have One More Thing Left to Do. *Stephanie: Let's Go! *Steve: We Still Have to Play Blue's Clues! *Miss Spider: We Gotta Find Our Last Clue to Find a Partner for Blue. *Holley: Yeah! *Steve: Maybe This Time, I'll Find the Clue Myself. *Oswald: Good Idea, Steve! *DJ Lance: Come On! *Periwinkle: Steve, Steve, There You Are! *Twist: Hi, Periwinkle. *Marina: It's You Again! *Periwinkle: Wait Right Here, I Need to Show All of You Something. *Dan Handerson: Well, What Do You Want to Show Us, Periwinkle? *Periwinkle: Don't Move, Just Let Me Go Get It. *Tickety: Guys, Come Quick! *Ruby: What's Wrong? *Slippery: Whoa, Oh No! *Geo: Hurry Guys, Come On. *Steve: I'd Better Go See What's Goin' On, Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Behold My Magic Bag Of Tricks, Now for My First Trick, I Will..., Steve?, Nick Jr. Characters, Did the Guys Leave Again?, Steve and the Nick Jr. Characters are Very Busy, I'll Never Get to Show Them Any of My Magic Tricks. *Steve: I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help. *Slippery: Whoa! *Steve: We've Got a Very Serious Situation Over There With Slippery, Hang On, Slippery! *Slippery: Like a Captain of a..., Whoa! *Molly: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Slippery, You All Right? *Slippery: Steve, I Keep Slipping, Let Me Try Again, Like a Captain of a..., Whoa!, On a Rolling, Whoa!, Steve, What if I Slip on Stage During the Music Show? *Jack: Good Question, Slippery. *Steve: I Don't Know! *Tickety: I Know, When Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up. *Oobi: Great Idea, Tickety! *Steve: Yeah, Yeah, When Tickety Couldn't Sing, Did That Stop Her? *All: No! *Steve: Exactly, She Went On and Found Something Else to Do, So, When Something Goes Wrong, Don't Give Up. *Tickety: Just Go On. *Little Bill: You Can Do It, Slippery. *(Song Starts) *Slippery: I Can Do That!, If Something Goes Wrong, I Won't Give Up, I'll Go On! *All: Yeah! *Little Bear: Fantastic! *Steve: Great Job, Slippery! *Tickety: You We're Great. *Blue: (Barking) *Dora: Aww, Blue Dosen't Still Have a Singing Partner Yet. *Tickety: Don't Worry, Blue, We'll Find You a Partner, So You Can Go On, Too, As Soon as Steve Finds the Third Clue. *Steve: Better Find That Third Clue. *Beast: Let's Go! *Mailbox: Steve, The Neighbors are Coming. *Steve: What, The Neighbors, All Ready? *Maisy: All Ready? *Mailbox: Yeah, Look! *(Neighbors Talking) *Steve: Oh, The Neighbors, All Ready!, We Have to Go Find the Third Clue. *Mailbox: Steve, Nick Jr. Characters, You Need to Collect Their Tickets. *Kipper: Well, We Can't Do It, We've Got to Find the Third Clue! *Steve: Can You Do It? *Mailbox: I Can't Do It, I've Got to Practice My Jokes. *Bob the Builder: Well, Somebody's Got to Do It. *Binyah Binyah: But Who? *Steve: I Know Who Could Do It! *Elephant: Sidetable, You Don't Have to Hold Those Hats Anymore. *Sidetable: I Don't? *Shane: No! *Steve: I've Got Something Else for You to Do. *Sidetable: You Do? *Dora: Si. *Steve: It's Another Job, You're Perfect for It. *Diego: Come With Us. *Sidetable: What Kind of Job, Guys?, (Clears Throat), La, La, La, La, La, La, La. *Steve: Okay, So, Here's Our Idea. *Uniqua: You Know How You're a Sidetable Drawer, Right? *Sidetable: Right! *Steve: Right! *Linny: And You Know How Sometimes Drawers Hold Things, Right? *Sidetable: Right! *Steve: Right, Well, This is What We We're Thinking, You Could Stand By this Post, and Collect Everyone's Tickets for the Show, and Hold Them in Your Drawer, What Do You Think? *Kai-Lan: You Think You Can Do It? *Sidetable: I Guess So. *Wubbzy: Thanks, Sidetable. *Steve: Come On, Now We'd Better Find That Third Clue...Fast! *Sportacus: Hurry! *Sidetable: I'm Not Just a Drawer, (Sighs), I Could Do So Much More. *Purple Kangaroo: Here You Go, One Ticket. *Sidetable: Enjoy the Show. Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas